ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boy's Night Out/Transcript
(In the living room) Cyborg: I am SOOOOO excited about our Boy's night out! Beast Boy: I know right, Dude!? (Beast Boy walks into kitchen and bumps into Robin) Beast Boy: Sorry bro! Robin: It's ok... Beast Boy: Me and Cy are going on a boy's night out, wanna join? Robin: Sure! We have to meet up with Superboy and Arsenal. Beast Boy: Are they boys? Robin: Yes. Cyborg: Okay! (Raven and Starfire arrives) Starfire: Hey, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, what's going on? Robin: Oh, hey, Raven, Starfire. Me, Cyborg and Beast Boy are gonna meet up with Superboy and Arsenal. Starfire: Are they superhero boys? Cyborg: Yes, Starfire. They are superhero boys. Starfire: Okay, then. Raven: Are you, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Superboy and Arsenal like the boys band? Just like the Backstreet Boys that has five boys? Robin: Why, yes, Raven. Just like me, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Superboy and Arsenal like the boys band. But, you're right. We're just like the Backstreet Boys. Raven: Thank you. Robin: You're welcome. What are you, Starfire and Bumblebee going to do? Starfire: Well, Robin, that's a good question. Raven and I gonna have a pajama party and invited Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst to our pajama party. Robin: Are they superhero girls? Starfire: Yes. They are superhero girls. Cyborg: What are you friends of Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst? Starfire: Yes, Cyborg. Me and Raven are friends of Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst. Cyborg: Oh. Robin: Well, we gotta go. We gotta meet up with Superboy and Arsenal. Starfire: Okay, have fun. (Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy are going outside and hooting and wolf whistles) Starfire: Their gone. Raven: Yep. The boys are having a boy's night out. Starfire: Indeed, Raven. They are having a boy's night out. Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst: (off-screen) Raven? Starfire? Raven and Starfire : Yes? (Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst arrive from the elevator) Artemis: Raven, Starfire! Aren't these pajamas cute? Miss Martian: I have some handmade sweets, too! Supergirl: I brought lots of drinks! Power Girl: Everyone's here! Starfire: Why? What's going on? Batgirl: It's a pajama party! Let's go all out and have a pajama party! Raven and Starfire: Eh?! (At Outside) Arsenal: Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, you made it! Robin: That's right, Arsenal. We made it. We don't wanna miss our-- Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Superboy and Arsenal: Boy's Night Out! (Hooting and Wolf Whistles) Superboy: Yeah. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Cyborg: I know I'm thinking what you're thinking. Robin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! There is no way you could be thinking what I'm thinking! Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Superboy and Arsenal: Sporting event! (At Titans Tower) Princess Amethyst: Okay, I'm ready. Wonder Girl: Ready for the game of "Truth or Dare" tonight, Princess Amethyst? Princess Amethyst: Oh, yeah. Where is the party going to be? Batgirl: I don't know. (At Outside) Beast Boy: You guys see that sporting event? Cyborg: You know I did! My team scored all the points! Robin: (Cheers) Hey, hey! What about that race car we saw, huh? It was all like car Superboy: No, bro, it was like-- (Screams) Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Superboy and Arsenal: (Chuckles) Robin: You guys want to go bowling during our boy's night out? Cyborg and Beast Boy: Yeah. Superboy and Arsenal: Okay. (At Titans Tower) Raven: What do you want to do during our pajama party? Starfire: Makeover? Bumblebee: Okay. Supergirl: It's makeover time! (Raven, Starfire, Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst are using their makeover for the looks) Starfire: Wow. We're look like the supermodels on the magazine. Raven: Yep. What's after makeover? Bumblebee: Pillow fight? Raven: Pillow fight. Batgirl: It's pillow fight time! (Raven, Starfire, Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst are having a pillow fight) (Back with Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Superboy and Arsenal) Cyborg: Oh, guys, isn't this fantastic? You're doing great. Superboy: Yeah. I only wrote our names on the score sheet. Arsenal: Your handwriting has really improved. Superboy: Okay, Robin, you're up. Robin: Right, what I want you to know is the most important part of bowling is getting a good rhythm going. First you do that...(Robin holds the bowling ball and is bending his knees). then... push off, arm back, hop and swoop! Go, baby! go, baby, go, baby! (Robin knocks over all the pins). Strike! All right! The Boy Wonder still has the touch. Reptil: Something to think about, very carefully. (Superboy gets ready to bowl). Cyborg: All right, now remember: push off, arms back, hop and swoop. (Superboy throws the ball). Go baby, go baby, go baby (the ball knocks over the pins). Strike! Oh, hey, we'll get them on the next ball. Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here to help you with your problems. Wheatear, they be in bowling. Any of those pertain to you? Beast Boy: Second shot. Robin: Okay, now remember, that's what you do in case of a fire, it might work here though. Go ahead. (Arsenal bowls the ball). Go baby, go baby, go baby. (Arsenal knocks over all the pins). All right! Strike! High five, low five, on the side. Beast Boy: Boy, bowling is so much fun. Cyborg: Yeah. really good. Superboy: Yes we are. Arsenal: We gonna win. Robin: You stink at proving it. Arsenal: I will. (At Titan's Tower) All: Cheers! Starfire: That was such a pain, now that we think about it. Raven: Bumblebee, you were amazing! Starfire: Right? Power Girl: Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee has always been good at keeping up a smile. Princess Amethyst: Maybe you'll feel better if you talk it over with us? Wonder Girl: That is what I think! Then all Then all this wouldn't have happened! Supergirl: I think you're being a bit too mean towards... Wonder Girl: But I'm right! Batgirl: Here! Me, too! Miss Martian: What is it, what is it? All: That?! Artemis: (Laughs) Wonder Girl: Aren't you curious at all? Raven: That's your problem? Supergirl: Us, too! All: Huh? Power Girl: We have things! Starfire: That's great, Supergirl, Power Girl! Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst: Isn't a bit mean? Um... Raven, Starfire and Bumblebee: Huh? Miss Martian, Artemis, Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Power Girl and Princess Amethyst: Uh... Uh... K-K... And kissing! Raven and Starfire: You're right! Starfire: Yeah! Yeah! Raven: They really gave us a shock! Starfire: Jeez! We're gonna eat all the sweets we want! Batgirl: That's right! Eat up! Raven! Starfire! We're all gonna go all out with the sweets! Miss Martian: Juice, too! Raven and Starfire: Then we'll forget everything! Starfire: Okay! Time to eat cookies! Raven: This is really good! Wonder Girl: Really? Thanks! Princess Amethyst: Let me have some, too! Artemis: Me, too! All: You spilled the juice! (At Outside) Robin: (sighs) Best Boy's night ever! Cyborg: Yeah. What kind of Pajama Party are they having? Beast Boy: They're getting along with each other. Superboy: It's like they're joined at the hip! Arsenal: Hmmm... Yes! Robin: Who cares. At least we have fun. Guys, we gotta come out with us again tonight! Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Superboy and Arsenal: Yeah! It's howling time, boys. (Hooting and wolf whistles) Category:Transcript